


Instant Crush

by snow_queen16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Scene, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, I could probably continue this but I probably won't, I think it was prompt inspired but I can't remember, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_queen16/pseuds/snow_queen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean watched the poor guy at the opposite end of the bar with a mixture of amusement and pity. He’d noticed him every time he’d gotten their group a round of shots or another drink; sitting by himself, dicking around on his phone. If he hadn’t looked so wrapped up in what he was doing, Jean might have approached him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Crush

            Jean watched the poor guy at the opposite end of the bar with a mixture of amusement and pity. He’d noticed him every time he’d gotten their group a round of shots or another drink; sitting by himself, dicking around on his phone. If he hadn’t looked so wrapped up in what he was doing, Jean might have approached him. Hell, _definitely_  would have hit on him, and _hard._ The man had shoulders broader than the side of a barn, warm honey-brown skin that was dotted with freckles, a winning smile, and a whole hell of a lot of muscle going on underneath that polo. But the freckled Greek god was otherwise occupied (texting a girlfriend?) so Jean told himself to be content with a little innocent voyeurism while he waited for his beer.

            But now . . . the poor guy was in trouble. Cornered at the end of the bar, out of everyone’s way- everyone except for one very drunk, very horny, bottle blonde wannabe cougar. The straight half of Jean admitted she was pretty stacked- but the dim light of a bar could hide a lot. Besides, Freckles didn’t look all that enthused at the attention, gradually stepping back and back again and- Jean snorted, tossing a bill at the bartender as the desperate housewife slid an arm around his shoulder, pressing her tits into his bicep. Okay, time to act.

            “Freckles, buddy, don’t tell me you’re turning straight all of a sudden?” Jean sidled up on Freckles’s free arm, giving him an all-too friendly smile.

            “Uh-“ Freckles blushed, taking a step away from the woman- and towards Jean. He seized the opportunity to pull him into a hug.

            “Just play along, yeah? She’s trouble,” he whispered, resisting the urge to nip at his earlobe. Damn, he must be getting a little tipsy already.

            “Oh, wow! It’s been forever, huh? Not since-“

            “Since Connie’s b-day, yeah!  I’m not going to forget him stuffing you and Reiner in that closet for a half hour- and neither is Reiner!” Jean snickered, glancing back at the table of his friends. Freckles blushed, lightly shoving his arm.

            “I thought we agreed not to talk about that! It’s embarrassing,”

            “You can tell them if you like- the gang’s all here. Unless you’re busy?” Jean let his voice trail off, his eyes flicking back to the bar hag, who was pouting and digging her nails into Freckles’s poor arm.

            “No, no no no! Totally not busy. Nice talking to you, uh, Tracy? Yeah, I’ll see you-“ He was cut off as Jean took his arm and tugged him away.

            “Dude, you are way too nice. Some ugly old bar skank tries to bring you home just tell her to fuck off,” Jean said, stifling a smile, though he refused to relinquish his arm. He was especially reluctant after feeling exactly how godlike Freckles was. Literal arms of steel.

            “My mom always taught me to treat my elders with respect-!” Freckles said, indignant. Jean burst out laughing, falling against a deliciously broad shoulder.

            “Freckles, you are a riot! If you’re not busy you can hang out with me and my buds for the rest of the night. I promise we’re good protection.”

            “Okay. I was going to meet someone here, but I think they’re ditching me.”

            “Oh? Girlfriend mad at  you or something?” Jean said, cringing at his obvious attempt at fishing but curious nonetheless.

            “Girlfriend? No way!” Freckles blushed, laughing, and leant into Jean’s shoulder. “My roommate was trying to set me up with someone but he never showed.”

            “He, huh?” Jean grinned, pleased. Freckles blushed.

            “We haven’t met, right? I mean, I think I’d remember meeting a guy as hot as you are-“ He broke off, his freckles popping brilliantly against his red cheeks. “When you asked if I was straight it really threw me off.”

            “Nah, that was purely wishful thinking on my part.” Jean said, winking at him. “Jean Kirstein at your service,”

            “I’m Marco. Marco Bodt,”


End file.
